Challenges: Shots
by Clarobell
Summary: Luffy’s had his eyes on Ace for a while. Maybe this is his chance to make a move. AU. LuffyxAce


**Challenges**

**

* * *

**

A friend of mine suggested, after reading my latest fic 'Challenges', which was a group of oneshots, that I should post them separately. I'd like to apologise in advance for spamming you inbox with old fics, for those that have already read these, but I thought it sensible to take her advice. After all, the oneshots I'm writing are very different from each other with random pairings and genres and plots. Anyway, for those reading this for the first time, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A challenge for Seme Luffy Uke Ace. Explicit lemon, so head on over to AFF for the full version. Paste this link and remove the spaces of go to my profile and click my homepage. http : / / anime . adultfanfiction . net / story . php?no = 600048023

**

* * *

**

Pairing:

**LuffyxAce**

**Words:**** 3018**

**Warnings:**** Sexual scenes, harsh language.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**** Luffy's had his eyes on Ace for a while. Maybe this is his chance to make a move.**

**Challenged by:**** Veronica The Mischievous**

**

* * *

**

Shots

Luffy narrowed his dark eyes, focusing on the slumped figure at the bar. He's seen the guy around campus a few times – it was kind of hard to miss him when he walked around with his flame embroidered leather jacket and no shirt. Luffy was always in awe of how he could get away with that, but none of the professors at the university ever seemed to mind. He knew the guys name was Ace, because he's heard people talking about him, and he had to admit the rumours were right. Up close, this 'Ace' was damn _hot_.

Ace signalled for the barkeep to deliver another drink, and Luffy watched the man's nimble fingers indicate for the keep to make it a double. He wondered why Ace was drinking alone. His breath had caught in his throat when he (leather jacket and all) had walked into the bar. Luffy and his friends always came here on a Friday for lunch and a drink, but he'd never seen Ace here before. His friends had left a little while ago, but he'd decided to stay a little longer. He wanted to wait for a chance to speak to the older student, but by the looks of it, soon Ace would be too inebriated.

Finally, Luffy decided to make his move. With the confidence he was well known for around campus, he parked himself in the stool beside his target and grinned widely.

"Yo." He spoke, offering a short wave.

Sleepy eyes dragged over to glance at Luffy and the younger boy swallowed nervously. Finally, the eyes trained back onto the marble top of the bar and Luffy released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"My name's Luffy." He explained. "We go to the same university. You're Ace, right?"

"F'ck off, kid." Came the slurred reply. "I'm not 'n the mood."

"I'm taking a class in martial arts, with emphasis on hand to hand combat." Luffy continued, undaunted by Ace's rude response. "You are too, ne? But you're three years ahead of me."

"So…. So th'fuck what?" Ace hissed, turning to face Luffy.

The younger man blinked in surprise as suddenly Ace's face was inches from his own. He was almost glad for the stale stink of alcohol on Ace's breath that caused him to wrinkle his nose. If it wasn't for that, the blush spreading across his cheeks probably would have been much more noticeable. Ace was even cuter up close.

"How come you're here?" Luffy asked suddenly, completely ignoring the threatening air about the man beside him. He tilted his head a little as Ace suddenly snorted and lowered his head until his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Nosy little fucker, aren't'ya?" he ground out, an aggravated smirk tugging at his lips before he turned away from the boy again and took a swallow of the burning liquid sloshing around the glass in his hand.

Luffy pouted a little at the lack of response, but remained undaunted. This was probably the best chance he would get, and he wasn't going to give it up.

"Oi, oi!" he called, and smiled widely as he waved the barkeep over. "I want some shots for my new friend and me here. The strongest stuff you got!"

Ace glanced over to Luffy with a glimmer of shock evident in his glazed eyes, but made no protest as two glasses and a bottle of… something, was laid before them. He grabbed the glass as soon as it was filled and downed it, clenching his eyes closed as the liquid burned his throat. Whatever that kid had ordered really _was_ strong. He waited for Luffy to refill him twice more before deciding the kid had tried hard enough for a little attention.

"The hell d'you want?" he choked out, as he swallowed back the remnants of the last shot.

"I just wondered why you're here." Luffy replied honestly, watching Ace with interest as a small smile played across his face and he leaned his elbow on the bar in a relaxed manner. Ace watched him warily for a few more seconds before returning the smile. Luffy couldn't help but notice how it changed his face completely when he smiled.

"My ass of a boyfriend desh…dech….decided to f'ckin' dump me, b'coz… how th'hell should I know why? He's a homo….homono….nnf….h_or_monal bitch!"

Luffy's eyes were wide by now. That sentence had given away more than one thing he had wanted to know. Ace liked _guys_, which was nice to know. He _had_ a boyfriend, but is now free, and is really, _really_ hot when angry. Luffy felt a little hot under the collar, and his shot glass was still dry, so he couldn't blame it on the booze.

"Who was he?" he inquired, as he tilted his head curiously. Ace's semi-sarcastic smile fell into a cautious frown again and he watched Luffy warily.

"Why'd you wanna know?"

Luffy shrugged, as he poured Ace another shot. "Just wondered. He sounds like an asshole, and he's really dumb, if he let you go."

Ace blinked slightly, his sleepy eyed widening before he let out an uncomfortable cough and turned to grab the shot. "Thanks."

Luffy smiled widely, and this time, Ace found himself returning it a little more freely.

---

Luffy laughed loudly as he stumbled under Ace's weight. The man was heavier than he looked, but finally they were home. By the time they had finished up at the bar, Luffy was feeling a little light headed and a lot braver, and Ace could hardly sit, let alone stand.

"I found it!" Luffy announced, though he had to wonder if Ace was even still conscious as he fumbled for his keys. Thankfully the flat was empty. Luffy remembered vaguely, his friend Zoro mentioning something about being out tonight and chuckled as he finally pushed the door open and half dragged Ace inside.

The older man groaned and Luffy flopped onto the sofa, bringing Ace with him before he glanced sideways to the man and grinned upon seeing sleepy eyes looking back at him. "Hi."

"Hey," Ace replied slowly, blinking out of time. "M'fucked."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, laughing softly, still panting slightly from his trek home. "I brought you back to my place, because I couldn't find yours."

"Wh't'ver."

Ace closed his eyes again and Luffy hummed in thought. Deciding that Zoro would probably cut his head off if he let some stranger sleep in his bed, Luffy hefted Ace up again (with a fair amount of protest from said man), and hauled him into his own bedroom, stumbling across the carpeted floors on clumsy feet before finally he tripped. In a twist of luck, they both landed on the bed and Luffy panted softly.

"You're heavy, Ace." He muttered, before he looked up and swallowed, realising he was practically straddling Ace's stomach and their face were inches apart. The man below him didn't stir. "Ne, Ace?" he gave him a good shake. "You asleep?"

Luffy couldn't help but feel emboldened by a mix of the lack of response and alcohol. Curious hands lingered over the man's jacket clad chest before peeling the leather aside. Luffy's lips quirked upwards in humour as a though of Ace as a giant banana crossed his mind, but eh quickly shook his head. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he had to focus. Slowly, thin fingers trailed over Ace's naked chest, thumbs sliding over the darkened skin on Ace's nipples, circling around the sensitive skin slowly. Luffy watched the fingers intently, mesmerised by every curve and dip in the older man's toned chest.

Slowly, Luffy leaned down, lingering for only a second before letting his tongue slip from his mouth and lap the hardened nub before closing his lips around the nipple and sucking lightly, his other hand still circling the darker flesh. Luffy couldn't help but moan slightly. He was already as hard as a rock and shifted uncomfortably before pulling back. His pants were removed in a matter of seconds, and once again considering for only a second, he added Ace's to the growing pile of closed on the floor. Gently, Luffy also manoeuvred Ace's limbs free of his beloved leather jacket, leaving the man clad in nothing but his boxers.

Luffy licked his lips unconsciously as he took in the sight before him, and slowly crawled back on top of Ace, resuming his previous taste test of the man's skin, smirking around the nipple in his mouth as Ace moaned softly. He ground his hips slowly against Ace's, sliding his rock hard arousal against Ace's, nipping at the sensitive skin between his teeth before licking a trail to Ace's neck and turning his attention there.

Ace stirred slightly, spreading his legs a little, to which Luffy gladly accommodated, shifting his own legs under Ace's knees to slide them further apart, never once breaking his lips from the man's skin as he nibbled and sucked, leaving an array of coloured marks over the man's neck. Ace was awake now, Luffy could tell by his breathing, and yet no protest had sounded. Slowly he pulled back, panting.

"I want you." He confessed, eyes glazed with lust, hovering over Ace. "But I won't take you, if you don't' want me to."

"I…" Ace's mouth flapped weakly with no reply forming on his lips, panting softly himself. He swallowed dryly and blinked slowly, still numb from the alcohol, and yet to his own bewilderment, he hadn't felt this much in a long time. Sex with his ex-boyfriend had been rough and fast; heated and almost detached. Yet from what he had felt from this kid, from _Luffy _in the last 10 minutes had been fantastic. It was as if the boy wanted to make him feel everything and nothing at once. He wasn't just interested in his body, not like the other students and teachers alike. This kid, he wanted all of Ace, and that kind of commitment was almost terrifying. Before Ace could even comprehend his own decision, he found himself nodding his consent, and then he saw that grin for the first time, and he wondered if he could really be this lucky. If this was a dream, then he was going to enjoy the hell out of it, and then jack off when he woke up.

Luffy felt like he was floating. He didn't know how far he would have gone if Ace hadn't woken up, and it was crazy. He had through Ace would think he was crazy for sure, because they'd met only a few hours before, and Luffy had been pretty much raping him before telling him he wanted him. He had been so stupid about saying it, too! Who could Ace understand everything he was feeling, had felt, since the very first time he saw him? He hadn't believed in love at first sight until he saw Ace. But he understood! It was like everything eh felt had melted from his own mind into Ace's, and he really understood. Luffy wasted no more time and flashed his widest grin at Ace before leaning down and mashing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. The response was slow and sloppy from drunkenness, but Luffy kept the lead, showing Ace what he had to offer.

**(Lemon scene at AFF)**

Ace lay there, staring at the ceiling as if it held all of the answers. He'd never felt anything like that. He wondered how it had even come to it. He didn't even know this kid, and yet he'd never felt so close to anybody in his life. Was this making love? Was this _love_? Slowly, his high faded, and with it came the remnants of pain from the night activities. The kid was asleep now, head pillowed on Ace's chest, and all Ace could do was stare.

Tentatively, he reached his hand up to Luffy's hair, brushing the short strands from his sweat soaked face and raking his eyes over the boy's features, drinking in every last detail. He wondered if it had been as good for Luffy as it was for him. Would this 'Luffy' ask him to leave in the morning? Thank him for a nice fuck?

"Mm… feels nice."

Ace startled a little at the soft voice and glanced down to see Luffy looking at him sleepily. He had been stroking the boy's cheek and hadn't even noticed. Awkwardly, he slipped the hand back, but just like in the bar, Luffy seemed undaunted. He snuggled closed, rolling over to lie beside Ace rather than on top of him.

"I… thanks…" Ace muttered awkwardly, as Luffy tugged the covers over them.

"Mm-mm. Thank _you_." Luffy smiled cutely and Ace wondered how such a small and gangly brat could have dominated him so easily. He didn't have much time to think as Luffy cuddled up even closer and leaned over for a short kiss. "Feel better? Stupid boyfriend doesn't know what he's missing."

Ace had to agree. He hadn't really kissed much with his old boyfriend, and sex and been just that. Sex. What he had done tonight with Luffy had been amazing and Ace had to wonder why he was even so upset about the break up in the first place.

"Yeah," he answered slowly, feeling clearer than he had in a while. "I do." Eh returned the kiss, stroking Luffy's hair. "Asshole Smoker-sensei doesn't know what he's missing."

Luffy shot up in bed wide eyed. "SMOKER-SENSEI?!" he yelped.

"Yeah," Ace answered, blinking in shock. "You know him?"

"He's my main class instructor," Luffy answered miserably, deflating against Ace's chest. "I'm so gonna have detention when he finds out I had sex with you."

Ace laughed, softly at first, but soon loud and free. Finally, he wiped his eyes, wincing a little as he sat up. "Who cares what that hormonal bitch thinks?" he asked, before smirking devilishly. His smirk only widened as Luffy blushed. "We should do it on his desk so you can mark your territory."

Ace laughed again as Luffy blushed to his ears and smiled in embarrassment. He ruffled the kid's hair and pulled him down for a hug, feeling better than he had in a long time.

"Next time, I'm on top though." Ace muttered as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Maybe in your dreams…" Luffy muttered back. "Or maybe if you give me lotsa shots and get me really drunk." his lips twitched up in a cheeky smirk. "Worked for you."

Ace snorted but said nothing else. He would have to wait and see what the future would make of this new relationship.

---

The next morning, Ace awoke to all of Luffy's friend staring at he and his new boyfriend and was promptly teased for the rest for the rest of the week for bottoming. Zoro had taken him aside at one point however with some comforting news.

"Ignore them." He said, eyes narrowing in Luffy's direction. "_They_ don't know what he's like when he 'wants' someone."

Zoro walked away and Ace was left wonder how Zoro _did_ know.


End file.
